


Suck It

by YlvaUllsdotter



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Dean Winchester, Cunnilingus, D/s dynamic, Dean is the subbiest sub to ever sub, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, He Loves It, Humiliation, Male Masturbation, NSFW, Name-Calling, Smut, Strap-On, Sub Dean, Sub!Dean, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019, face fucking, like-at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: It’s really quite fascinating, the amount of pleasure you get from forcing your silicone cock down Dean’s throat. Almost as much as he does. After all, he did ask for it.





	Suck It

**Author's Note:**

> Created for [@spnkinkbingo](http://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com/). Square filled: Face Fucking. I aplogize for nothing.

Dean was putting on a show for you, just like you had told him. He shimmied and flexed, his eyes smoldering lustfully at you. He had specifically asked for this, and you could tell by his flushed skin, heavy breathing, and, oh yeah, his rock hard cock weeping pre-come already judging by the wet spot on his boxers, that he was turned on by the thought of what was coming. 

You lounged on the sofa, fully dressed except for panties, your little black dress hiked up around your hips revealing the leather straps of the harness, and the pink silicone dildo sliding slowly in and out of your soaked pussy. Adding some flavor for Dean. 

His eyes flicked down to watch the fake dick stretch your cunt each time you pushed it inside. And the way it glistened with your slick when you slid it back out. He licked his lips, eyes dark with desire. Watching him while he watched you was only turning you on more, adding more slick to the dildo slowly pumping into you.

Naked now, Dean ‘danced’ for you, which really consisted more of him caressing his body, showing off until you told him to stop. You did not, not right away. Instead, you slid the dildo out of your pussy and fixed it to the harness, making sure the bullet vibrator at the other end rested snugly right by your clit. You clicked the button on the remote, turning it on low, the soft vibration feeling like a caress, and unlikely to get you off anytime soon.

You crooked your finger at Dean, beckoning him over, then pointed at the floor by your feet. He sank to his knees, a little stiffly and probably grateful for the cushion put there to spare his kneecaps. Without changing your position, you pointed at your dick, glistening with your juices. 

“You want this, pet? You wanna taste me? Suck me off good?” Your tone implied that you thought he was disgusting for wanting just that, another thing he had asked for.

Dean nodded, his eyes flicking between your face and the dildo. You leaned forward a little and slapped him, your palm landing squarely on his cheek, leaving a red mark.

“Use your words, my little cockslut,” you taunted him.

“Yes, please, Mistress. I wanna make you feel so good,” Dean responded. 

For just a moment, you thought you saw amusement in his eyes, but it was gone before you could be sure. To his credit, he never broke character, and you continued.

“C’mere then,” you ordered, and Dean scooted closer on his knees.

His hands came up to rest on your thighs and you slapped them away.

“Hands behind your back,” you told him, and he complied, clasping his hands behind his back.

You sat up straight now, the strap-on jutting almost obscenely from your crotch, the pink color jarring against the black of your clothes. With your hand on the back of his head, you guided Dean closer until the tip of the dildo lay against his lips.

“Go ahead, lick it,” you ordered.

Dean’s tongue came out and swiped over the tip of your ‘cock’, letting out a breathy sigh at the taste of you exploding in his mouth. He glanced up through those thick lashes, pleading silently.

“Words, slut,” you taunted, making him blush.

Dean was completely in the scene now, any amusement long gone. 

“Please, Mistress, may I suck your cock?” His words were breathy and hoarse with lust; he was really getting off on this.

“Go on then,” you gave him permission and watched as those full lips stretched around the fake cock.

He sucked it in slowly, savoring the taste of you coating the silicone until it hit the back of his throat. He gagged slightly before pulling back enough that he was more comfortable. That was not the game tonight though.

You grabbed a fistful of his short hair, giving it a sharp tug before using it to push him down on your ‘cock’. Dean gagged and for just a moment he pushed back against your hold before remembering. He relaxed and let you guide him. You used the grip on his hair to hold his head in place while you thrust your hips, fucking the dildo into his mouth. Now it glistened with his saliva instead of your juices, and he was making a mess. Finally, he managed to relax his throat enough to let you fuck the dildo deeper without him gagging, his face pressed against your skin, able to smell your arousal. You held him there until he started to struggle for air. Only then did you let him up, allowing him to breathe.

“Good boy. You’re such a quick learner, for a cockslut,” you praised and taunted him at the same time while clicking the button on the remote to increase the vibration from the bullet.

Giving him no time to respond, you pushed him down on your ‘dick’ again. This time, he only gagged a little bit before the dildo slid down his throat. Holding his head in place, you fucked up into his throat in short thrusts, each time pushing the vibrator against your clit and making you feel fucking fantastic.

Glancing down, you saw Dean’s cock, hard and leaking pre-come in his lap. Clearly, he was enjoying this as much as you were. That thought sent a shiver along your spine, pushing you a little closer to the edge.

You found a rhythm that gave you the most stimulation while also allowing Dean to breathe occasionally, the dildo sliding all the way in and down his throat each time. Watching his lips stretch around the fake cock fucking his mouth was beautiful. Even sucking a dick Dean was gorgeous. It honestly pissed you off a little, and you thrust more forcefully. Tears leaked from his eyes, his face was flushed with exertion, and his cock was purple with arousal. You wished you could save that image forever.

Getting closer to your orgasm, you fucked his mouth harder, faster, the vibrator on your clit feeling like heaven, pushing you closer and closer to the edge.

“Fuck, yes, right there, I’m gonna come, pet, gonna come down your throat and choke you. You like that, my little slut,” you taunted him, almost there now.

When your body tensed, you held him down on your ‘cock’ while the orgasm rippled through you. The sound of him struggling to breathe through his nose made it go on longer than you expected, but you finally let him up. He gulped the air desperately, tears streaming down his cheeks, and he was still gorgeous. The bastard. How dare he?

Removing the dildo, you grabbed his head and pushed his face against your dripping cunt. Dean needed no direction, he dove right in, licking and sucking, moaning at the taste of you on his tongue. He knew exactly what you liked, and he seemed determined to work over each and every one of your sensitive spots. With both of your hands at the back of his head, and your thighs on either side clamping down and holding him in place, he was well and truly trapped, and he did not seem to mind a bit. Despite your position, you had to think of it as you riding his face because that was exactly what you did. Holding him in place, you ground your pussy on his face, using him to get what you wanted.

“Such a dirty slut, Dean, you love this, don’t you, me using you like a fucktoy,” you taunted him.

Dean moaned against you, sending vibrations straight to your clit. You put your legs on his shoulders and crossed your ankles behind his head, trapping him against your pussy. In mere moments, you were right on the precipice again. You gave his hair another sharp tug, making him moan against you, the vibration just enough to push you over the edge. Your legs tightened around his head, your hands pressing him against you, while your body trembled from your second orgasm of the evening. 

Finally, spent, you pushed him away, knocking him back on his heels. Panting, you looked him over and grinned. He was a mess, your slick coating his face, which was flushed from both arousal and lack of air. His lips were swollen and parted on panting breaths, his neck, shoulders, and chest flushed. His poor cock, neglected so far, stood dark purple and weeping pre-come. 

You moved your foot to his crotch and pressed the sole of your shoe against his balls. Dean sucked in a sharp breath and arched his back, propping himself up with his hands on the floor behind him. The position only opened him to your touch and you pushed a little harder against his balls.

“Dirty, dirty, boy, Dean. Look at you, all wrecked from me fucking your face,” you taunted him, his cock twitching at your words.

You shifted so your heel was against his cock, right at the juncture of shaft and ball sac, pressing it against him.

“Say it. Tell me what a slut you are, Dean,” you prompted.

“I’m a slut, Mistress, your slut, only yours,” Dean rasped hoarsely, his eyes on yours, sincere.

“Yes, you are,” you answered him, pleased. “You’ve been a good boy, pet. You want your reward now?”

“Oh, yes please, Mistress,” Dean breathed gratefully.

“Touch yourself. I want to watch you come, my pet,” you told him, moving your foot down to play with his balls.

In all honesty, it was all you had the strength for right at that moment. Your two orgasms had really taken it out of you.

Dean kept one hand on the floor and moved the other to grip his neglected cock. When his fingers wrapped around it, his eyes closed and he let out a groan from deep in his chest. 

Moving sluggishly, you grabbed the bottle of lube from the floor and dribbled some on his cock, watching him work it over his skin. You leaned back to lounge on the sofa, barely resisting the urge to lie down. Watching him get off was always a treat and you wanted to catch every moment.

With the lube, Dean’s hand slid easily along his slick shaft. Every few strokes, he would twist his hand around the head and rub his thumb on the sweet spot just below it. You could tell he was trying to hold back, to put on a show for you, and that was just so sweet. Also, hot as hell.

His lips pursed into an O, panting breath coming in short shallow gasps. No matter how much he tried to hold back, his hips started thrusting on their own, his body needing the release, chasing it relentlessly.

“Look at me, Dean,” you prompted softly.

Dean’s eyes immediately flicked to yours, a look of desperation there that made your clit throb. You slipped a hand between your legs, just to press against yourself, relieving some of the ache. 

“You wanna come, pet?” Your question was only a whisper.

“Please, Mistress, please, I need to come so bad, please let me,” Dean begged, panting, desperate.

“Then come,” you replied simply.

Dean groaned, panting breaths mingling with curses, his hand sped up, and you pressed a little harder against his balls. With a shout, Dean shot his load in thick white ropes that landed on his abdomen and coated his cock and his fingers. He trembled, his hand milking the last drops from his cock, struggling to breathe.

You set your foot back on the floor and leaned forward, cupping Dean’s face with your hand until he looked up at you.

“Now clean up your mess, pet,” you smiled at him.

Dean groaned, not wanting to, but also wanting to please you. Reluctantly, he brought his fingers to his mouth and closed his eyes before licking the come off. He made a face while swallowing that put a grin on your face.

“All of it, sweet boy,” you prompted, and he kept going until it was all gone.

You threw a towel at him, then slid down to sit on the floor and held your arms out in invitation for snuggling.

Dean quickly cleaned up, then scooted into your arms and nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck, his arms wrapping around you.

“Was that what you wanted, Dean?” 

“Better,” Dean rumbled against you.

“Good,” you smiled and rested your cheek against the top of his head, his hair tickling your skin.

You could see more of this in your future.


End file.
